Conquistador:Uchiha Version
by PunkRocker6277
Summary: What if Third told the truth to Sasuke before he went to Orochimaru?What if everything was planed and Sasuke had a mission to be a spy for Konoha? What if Naruto wasn't so clueless about Hinata,and Sakura matured enough not to just sit and cry? So many ifs and even more answers. Will the love bloom? SasuSaku and NaruHina.
1. Secret Mission

Hello !This is my first story,so please be kind and review =) However, it starts before Sasuke kills Itachi, and he still has a curse mark .It's kinda " Sasuke is good" story, but I'm NOT a Sasuke fan girl !Main an pairing is SasuSaku, and probably NaruHina, don't like, don't read !Oh and reviews make me very happy .And it's re-uploaded because I have noticed that some words were missing and that it sucked.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,yet *smirks evily*

* * *

_And to start…  
_  
Konoha hospital is a rather large place ,but seriously what would you expect from a ninja village? Shinobis always get hurt on their missions, and they can't fight and at the same time heal themselves .That's medics job, not theirs .They were trained to kill not heal .Whenever you're an ANBU or just a mere Genin, you would receive the same treatment from medics.

That's why medic nins are always needed, and in Konoha they are very very respected, because Hokage herself is a medic nin,and the best one too. Thought she drink more than she should.

Medics are mostly female nins , because they aren't in the same ligue as males, I mean they're girls, and girls don't have enough physical strength and speed .They're more brain type ,unlike Males, who just rush into the fights without a second thought.

Haruno Sakura is one of those medics ,but unlike the others ,her teacher was Hokage herself .She was her student for almost three years, and thought impressing Hokage was a nearly impossible thing to do ,Sakura did it more than once, and now she's almost as strong as her .Sakura is a really weird girl, she even has pink hair !Talk about weird! A "huge" forehead and she's in love with a single man for 3 years !And guess what? That man is a missing nin and on top of it he willingly left Konoha for Sound, a village created by Konohas biggest enemy, Orohimaru. At first, she was just a fangirl ,but later it bloomed into an undying love .Everyone was thinking she will just forget about him, but she couldn't. Her dream is to bring him home, and make him happy because he deserves it.

Right now, she has finished healing some jounin, he had three stabs and a broken leg.

"Here, you're finished, your wounds are healed, but I think you should rest for a couple of days."-Sakura said, while cleaning her hands from blood.

Jounin just nodded, and wore his shirt again.

" Thanks, I appreciate that, you really are a good medic, I mean you got me finished in 10 minutes! And I was asking myself, well would you mind if I treat you some dinner?"-Jounin offered her his hand and smiled while blushing a little

Sakura took his hand, but shook her head at his proposition. "Thank you for such kind words, and it's my job to heal people so, you're very welcome, sir. I'm sorry I 'm going to disappoint you, don't take it personally, I just don't wanna go out this days…''

Jounin just smiled sadly. "I see…the man that captured your heart is sure a lucky bastard, well I better get going then, thanks again !"And with that he left.

"He sure is a bastard, but the best one too."-Sakura whispered to herself and smiled nostalgically.

She was going to change into her normal cloths, and already got her shirt off but suddenly door opened and an excited Naruto came in.

Sakura fast covered herself and before Naruto was able to say something, punched him so had that he hit the wall with a very loud cry of pain.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!HOW DARE YOU!?I WAS CHANGING MYSELF FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

Naruto quickly covered his eyes run out.

"God, I thought she's going to kill me, If I was teme ,she wouldn't do anything!"

Sakura quickly changed and was ready to kill Naruto,but a voice interrupted her.

"Sakura, Naruto you better hurry up and come to Hokages office, Tsunade-sama says it's something that would interest you."-It was Shizune, hokages assistant.

"Yeah, of course Shizune nee-chan !We're coming!"-Naruto said while rubbing his head.

Sakura nodded and she and Naruto started walking towards Hokages office.

"Sakura-chan? What do you think this is all about?"-Naruto asked while practically dancing towards it.

Sakura just sweatdroped at his childish actions ,but eventually answered.

"I don't know Naruto, does it matter? We will find out soon enough, right?"

"I just want to go home and have a relaxing bath."-Sakura thought.

The rest of the journey was silent, much to Sakura's pleasure.

* * *

_At the Hokage Tower..._

Hokage's office was large ,but for very first time it lacked space .Not because there were too many ninjas, the reason was how thick air was, because of the tension. Whole Konoha 11 was there with their Senseis , and Sai and Yamato were there, too.  
They were tired because it was middle of the night and their beds were waiting for them. Everyone from Konoha 11 made a chunin, well besides Neji who made a Jonin and Naruto who is still a genin..

Tsunade Senju is the Hokage, and a sannin together with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. She has monstruous strength and big breasts. She was siting in the hokage chair and holded a scroll in her left hand and a bottle of sake in right.

Next to her, was Jiraiya, called pervy sage,he was a pervert or super pervert ,how he calls  
himself .You would say that's lame, but guess what?He wrote Icha Icha books !Yeah, I know you love them, don't act as you don't.

Sakura and Naruto came in, and stood next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's this all about? Why are everyone here?"-Sakura asked and looked around her.

"I don't know, but we will find out soon. I heard it's about Akatsuki."

"Ah, my eternal rival,Kakashi you are wrong, I think it's about how much youth our village needs."-Gai said in his good guy pose.

Kakashi just facepalmed.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Everyone, thank you for coming here so fast, reason of this meeting is a secret mission I had no idea of, till today morning. It was written by Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Third Hokage."

Whispers could be heard all over the room.

"It's about Uchiha Sasuke ."-Jiraiya said.

"What? I don't think I heard well. I thought you said it's about Sasuke."- Kakashi asked, feeling somehow sick, he hates to talk about his former student, he is a traitor now.

"You heard him. It's about Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha survivor, the genius and avenger."-Tsunade said looking at Kakashi.

"You should be proud of every one of your former students. On Naruto,Sakura and especially Sasuke."

Everyone looked at her if she was crazy or drank too much sake.

Kakashi was about to say something but she cut him off.

"We've cleaned our library and we've found an interesting scroll, written by Third Hokage which says that Uchiha Sasuke never betrayed Konoha. He was assigned to a S-rank mission."-Hokage began.

"WHAT?!"-everyone shouted surprised . How is that even possible?

Everyone looked at Sakura, who just stood there frozen, but after a couple of seconds a smile broke onto her features.

"Well, well Sasuke-kun, aren't you a mysterious one, huh?"

* * *

Flashback:

_It was a cold night and a raven haired boy was running towards Uchiha mansion with a tired expression he was just heading home after a looong training with Kakashi ,and God he was tired .He had to do chidori for the third time ,and passed out not even succeeding in hitting something with it._

_Suddenly, a ninja in his late twenties stopped him in his tracks._

_"Uchiha Sasuke-san, The Third wants to see you, please come to Hokage's office."-said ninja._  
_Sasuke just glared at him._

_"Why should i believe you?"_

_"Oh ,gomen Sasuke-san ,I 've got a scroll , i knew i put it somewhere..."-said ninja with apocalizing smile, and started to search thought his backpack._

_"Will you hurry up?"_

_'' Sasuke-san, ah-here"-He said giving Sasuke a scroll ."Now if you excuse me, i must go, goodbye Sasuke-san"  
_  
_"Hn." was all that Sasuke answered ,he was too busy reading the scroll._

_"Sasuke,,  
I've got a special mission for you and I think only you can complete it. You will sure be interested in it ,it's about Orochimaru and others .Besides,I think you must know the truth about the infamous Uchiha Massacre._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi ,the Third Hokage of Konohagakure."_

_What did old man think ?He saw it with his own eyes. Itachi killed them all, and admitted it._

_"I should go, i can't refuse Hokage."-He thought and changed his direction._

_"Ah,Sasuke I'm, glad you came, just in time ,do you want some tea?"-Hokage greeted him as he came in his office._

_"It's not like i had a choise, you cannot refuse the Hokage"-huffed Sasuke." As for the tea,no thank you."_

_"Ah, perks of being Hokage."-Hokage said laughing._

_"You said that you want to talk with me,so talk"_

_"Why so grumpy Sasuke? Training didn't went well?And yes ,i wanted personaly to talk with you. I hope i have your discrecy ,this is very important and touchy subject."-said Hokage seriosly._

_Sasuke ignored previous two questions." The Uchiha Massacre, yes it'll stay between us Hokage-sama."-Sasuke' s voice shuddered with the mention of the Uchiha massacre._

_"Yes ,the Uchiha massacre i advice you to sit down."-nodded Hokage._

_"As you say Hokage."_

_"Tell me when you're ready, because I guarantee you will be surprised and shocked of this things I'll say to you. Truth hurts, you know…"-Hokage said and took a sip of his tea._

_Sasuke took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready Hokage-sama, just spit it out."_

* * *

**Tralala!First chapter finished!Hope you'll review and make me happy ^_^  
lol I know I made Sakura look mature and sorry for the bad English.**


	2. A New Era For The Uchiha Clan

**A/N: Hey !It's me, thanks to HalfChaos and simonjohnosn for reviewing my little story, this is for you guise! ;)  
Now let's star-**

**Sakura:DUNJA-CHAN! You forgetful child, say the disclaimer!**

**Dunja:But, Sa-Sakura-chan i don't** want** to !Everyone knows I own Naruto!**

**Sakura:*sigh* Because Dunja-chan is daydreaming ,I'll say the disclaimer.**

**Dunja-chan does not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.**

**Dunja:THANK YOU Sakura-chan :),let's eat ramen now !My treat.**

**Sakura:Just continue the story...**

**Dunja:-munch- let's see what has hapened in -munch- first chapter first.**

* * *

Flashback:

"_Well,we cleaned our library and we've found an interesting scroll,written by Third Hokage says that Uchiha Sasuke never betrayed The Leaf,and that he was and still is on a S ranked mission."_

_Everyone looked at Sakura, who just stood there frozen, but after a couple of seconds a smile broke onto her features._

_"Well, well Sasuke-kun, aren't you a mysterious one, huh?"_

_"Sasuke,,_

_I've got a special mission for you and I think only you can complete it. You will sure be interested in it ,it's about Orochimaru and others . Besides,I think you must know the truth about the infamous Uchiha Massacre._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi ,the Third Hokage of Konohagakure."_

_-end of flashback-_

* * *

_This is life,_

_It's a test_

_Did you pass?_

_Hokage put his tea cup on his wooden desk, closed his eyes and sighed soundly. He hoped that Sasuke had matured enough to bear this._

_"God, please forgive me ,I have to break the pact between Itachi and me. I hope it will be worth it."-Hiruzen thought , and opened his eyes ,facing Sasuke's questioning gaze._

_"Here we go…Listen Sasuke , Uchihas have always been a special clan, not only because their legendary bloodline, the Sharingan ,they had a special name: A clan consumed by Hatred and with a good reason,that is…"-Hokage began while smoking ._

_"Consumed by hatred? Why? "-Sasuke asked wide eyed._

"_Well,There was a special Uchiha called Madara and he and his younger brother were first to have Mangekyo Sharingan ,in that time Senju and Uchihas were in a war for power over the fire country .Madara lost his eyesight and his brother Izuna , gave him his eyes so he could win the war. But war ended with a peace and Madara thought his brothers sacrifise was wasted .He loved Izuna the most and Izuna died after giving his eyes to him. To Madara ,peace was like they gave power to Senju and propositioned a war, but Uchihas weren't listening to him and he left. Later , it was proven he was right , but it was too late. Uchihas were discriminated and ANBU were watching them . Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage gave them position of Konoha Police force, and after some time Uchihas were tired of it and planed a war .Your brother Itachi was a duble agent and told the elders and me about it. Elders were for killing the whole clan , and even I couldn't stop them from it. Your brother just couldn't kill you because he loved you too much and made me to promise you'll never find out. He wanted you to kill him and become a hero and make the Uchiha respected once again. I'm sorry Sasuke , If I could I would find another way of stopping your clan from starting a war…"-Hokage finished sadly and looked away_

_He expected some kind of an attack, yeling, even sobbing but nothing came._

_When he looked at Sasuke , he was shocked to fing a calm face, even a small smile._

_"What is this? I expected a lot of emotions , but all I can see is calmness? What's wrong with this boy?_

_Sasuke's gaze was flastered to the ground between his feet._

_"So, Itachi really loves me, huh? Everything is clear to me now, now every file I've found in Uchiha Library makes sense…I finally see the real face of my clan. I'm not saying that I forgive Konoha or my brother , I just think that there was another way of gaining the respect again. I swear I'll make a new era for the Uchiha."_

_"Which files? We cleared and searched everything there and we did not find anything."-Hokage asked confused."Is it possible that Itachi wrote that?"(thought)_

_Sasuke finaly glanced at him and answered._

_"Well , it was in a secret room of the library. The weird thing is that they were written in Itachi's writting style That's why I wasn't so surprised. I suspected there is something behid them."_

_"Why didn't you give it to ANBU or me?"-Hokage stood up and started to search for something in his desk._

_"It's simple.I knew you would probably just take it from me and I would never see them again."-Sasuke looked at him with a look that says are-you-stupid-or-something?_

_Hokage just chuckled._

_"It seems that you've always been a genius Sasuke, even in so young age you did something that the most wouldn't. It's too bad you were in the shadow of your brother…"_

_"It was only my fault. I was too weak when I was younger and I still am weaker than Itachi at this age…He is the true prodigy of the Uchiha."_

"_Heh, I wouldn't say weak. I would say you were just a late bloomer and the massacre just increased the process tenfold. And please, don't compare yourself to Itachi , you are not him. So what if you're weaker? You've replaced your lack of talent with a lot of hard work and that's so much better than natural talent , you have something to pride." –Hiruzen grinned and took another sip from his tea._

_"This went so much better than I thought it would ,I'm glad Sasuke is so mature."-Hokage thought._

_"If you say so Hokage-sama…now what's the mission you wrote about?"-Sasuke now took a sip of the tea too._

_Hokage smiled once more and took off his hat._

_"Straight to the point! Well , you see, I know Orochimaru put a seal on you and that you still want revenge on the Elders , so I made a mission. Listen carefully. After the_ 3_rd__ exam you will leave for sound and go to Orochimaru willingly to "seek power" but your real mission will be to spy Oto for Konoha and to send the informations with this special jutsu,with it you can summon a man that will tell all the informations to konoha shinobi.. Your mission is to kill Orochimaru and Danzou. Don't tell anyone about this because this is a very important mission for even the whole fire country. I'll give you a scroll with an explanation of this when you whish to come back to Konoha. This mission is S-ranked and when you complete it you will automaticly become a Jonin here in Konoha ."_

_Sasuke listened to whole mission and he almost smiled ._

_"Sounds good. I accept it. Now will you teach me that jutsu ?"_

_Hokage stood up and handed him two scrolls._

_"The First one is an explanation and your so called green card and in the second you've got some useful jutsus ."_

_Sasuke took them and put them into his back-pack._

_Hokage and Sasuke shook their hands and Sasuke left the room ,leaving Sarutobi in his thoughts._

_"Maybe this really a new era for the Uchiha clan, who knows?"-Hokage said and smiled._

-End Of the Flashback-

* * *

Tsunade just finished reading the content of the scroll .Gasps could be heard all over the room.  
Everyone looked like they just saw a ghost. Well, besides Naruto who looked like he saw death itself.

"Sorry Hokage-sama ,but how is that even possible? Sasuke himself said he cut the bonds with Konoha. Have you considered this is fake?"- Shikamaru , the lazy genius asked the Hokage with a raised eyebrow.

"Impossible ,this is the Thirds style and I checked it a couple of times ."

"Now I know the reason he didn't kill me ,he was just pretending! And I couldn't see his true intentions!"-Naruto said with a gaze fixed on the floor.

Hinata put her hand on his shoulder and tried to make him feel better. Her Naruto-kun was just a child back then.

"Naruto-kun , don't worry! It's not your fault! It's not important right now! We know that Sasuke-san is on our side , that's a good thing!"

Naruto took her hand and smiled.

"You're right Hinata-chan !"

"It's a good thing really, but why did he had to stab me? I still feel his damn sword piercing my flesh when I touch it!"-Yamato mentally shuddered at the memory.

"I'm sure he did it to seem persuasive, if he didn't Orochimaru would suspect something and his plan would fail. I think he really deserves a singed copy of Icha Icha!"-Jiraya retorted with a grin.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"W-What? Isn't it a little too much? I mean _Icha Icha _!And he's still a child!"

Everyone facepalmed.

After a couple of seconds Shino raised a hand.

"Hokage-sama , if the all information's about Oto were from him, why my bugs weren't sucking chakra from his summoning?

"I think the third predicted that. No matter , I'll assign two teams that will search for Sasuke and help him."

* * *

**And the second chapter is done!  
Like it/Hate it?  
Review!  
xxDunja**


End file.
